Cita a ciegas
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: compresion del amor en pareja. completo.


**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

 **Cita a Ciegas** por Yuleni Paredes. Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

En un día soleado como cualquier otro me levanto y observo desde la ventana, que se me ha sido asignada en la mansión Andrew , el jardín lleno de flores de mil colores, el pasto verde primaveral, es un hermoso día para el amor y, yo solo pienso en mi adorado Richard ¡Cómo me gustaría que fuera más romántico! Pero, en la vida nada es perfecto, por eso nos disgustamos, honestamente me fascinaría que un día llegara y me regalara flores, que representen mi nombre, si, Margarita adoro las margaritas su hermoso color blanco alude a la pureza de nuestros corazones y mentes, el amarillo el color de la alegría, felicidad y optimismo; tengo la creencia, que un día llegara a mí, con un lindo ramo de margaritas a decirme que "eres lo que necesitas para vivir".

¡Soñar no cuesta nada! (suspiro) mi amiga Candy, me ve desanimada y me insiste en acudir a una cita a ciegas, ella dice que llamo a una agencia, encargada de emparentar personas. Ella tampoco sabe ¿de quién se trata? Pero, juntas nos apoyamos.

Llego el día, catorce de febrero de dos mil diecisiete, el lugar es maravilloso, está ambientado con tonos que identifican el día del amor y la amistad: blancos con rojos, las mesas tienen forma de corazón, las luce tenue amarillas, le hace dar una atmosfera más sutil- tierna. Se nos acerca un señor de cabello gris ceniza, alto, porte elegante ¿será nuestra cita? No, no es, su función es la de emisario, nos dice-señoritas, por favor acompáñenme a la terraza, allí las esperan los señores- Candy pregunta ante la rareza del asunto pues, ambas pensamos, que cenaríamos en el restaurant como el resto de los demás-disculpe su cita es un señor muy asediado por la sociedad y, desea discreción- Candy se molesta, preguntando entre dientes ¿cree que somos sus empleadas para acatar sus ordenes al pie de la letra? ¡Que se apersone! Yo le sugerí -Candy vayamos, será emociónate conocer, el nombre de estos caballeros, que desean tener una hermosa velada con nosotras- a regañadientes acepta.

Al llegar vemos una mesa puesta para dos personas, nos quedamos maravilladas desde allí se ve todo los rascacielos del condado de Chicago, es magnífico, abrimos nuestros brazos y comprendemos porque, le llaman la ciudad del viento, es deslumbrante como la brisa recorre todo tu cuerpo, te hace sentir viva, reímos, al ver como nuestros vestidos se mueven al compás del aire. Considero, definitivamente este lugar como el indicado para disfrutar de una cena romántica llena de misterio, por conocer a nuestras citas. Paramos nuestro deleite infantil y tomamos asiento.

Inesperadamente al mismo tiempo nuestros ojos se abren exageradamente… yo pronuncio –¡William!- y ella –¡George!-Albert le tapa los ojos juguetonamente pero, su perfume lo delata y expresa-no puede ser Bert ¿Qué seas tú? yo nunca pensé, que tu desearas salir conmigo, siempre te vi rodeados de chicas, que…- no la dejo continuar porque, sus labios se lo impidieron, George me invito a ir a otro lado de la terraza para darles intimidad, puesto que ambos así, lo demandaban con sus acciones.

-estos chicos no tiene reparo ¿Qué opinas al respecto?-

-siempre supe que ambos se amaban, por su miradas y gestos, sabe señor Johnson siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber ¿Por qué un hombre maduro como usted, aun no se ha casado?- respira hondo y me confiesa que siempre le fue fiel a una mujer y esa mujer, es nada más y nada menos, que la hermana de Albert, es, su sueño frustrado. Al contarme su idilio, reflexiono y agradezco a Dios por haber cumplido mi sueño de estar con mi amado esposo, que bien si en cada matrimonio existe, desavenencia, también están presentes los momentos llenos de dicha por compartir con las personas que amamos, mientras están vivos, yo la tengo. Sé que él hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber compartido con Rosemary, un beso, una caricia, un te quiero, un te amo, antes de que ella se marchara a la presencia de Dios. Sin embargo, yo aunque no he escuchado: el te amo, compartí y comparto momentos muy agradable con la persona que Dios puso en mi camino por eso, le pedí una disculpa a George para irme a mi encuentro con la persona que adoro. El comprendió y beso mi mano caballerosamente.

Me detuve y contemple el amor que Candy y Albert, se profesaban, dándose besos y palabras llenas de amor. Debo admitir que me sentí un poco apenada por George, pero al voltear, pude ver que se había tropezado con una señorita pelirroja y en sus miradas había un fuerte brillo, sonreí porque, me di cuenta, que Cupido había hecho nuevamente de las suyas y, estoy segura que entre esa pelirroja de cabellos ensortijados, tez blanca, rostro dulce, ha provocado en ese hombre el renacer del Amor.

 **Fin.**

Ah, y a los días llame a mí querido Albert, para contarle que la cita fue todo un éxito, pues me hizo reflexionar del amor, quería contarle detalladamente pero, Candy lo tenía muy entretenido, a si que quedamos en conversar en otra ocasión.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
